


A Simple Understanding

by Worldofwords



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldofwords/pseuds/Worldofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been keeping an important secret from John. How will John react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Understanding

Purchasing one hundred percent silk stockings was a luxury that Sherlock rarely indulged in. His fingers slipped under the material and pulled them slowly, almost gently, up his legs. The sensation of pure silk almost pouring up his freshly shaven legs reminded him why he spent the extra pounds for the stockings and unmarked packaging.

The six strap, metal clasp suspender belt was always the most troublesome to attach. Every time his long fingers fumbled with the straps and clasps he became frustrated; how could a man have the ability to mix volatile chemicals and play the violin yet not. Be. Able. To. Attach. Such. A. Simple. Device ? 

Sherlock nearly decided to forgo the suspender belt when he attached the final clasp with a satisfying snick.

The bra was simple. Unassuming. 'Granny Bra' as he once heard someone describe the brand he wore. 

The buttons of his blouse did not strain against his chest as all his shirts did. The fabric flowed, it moved and undulated with the merest touch of breeze. 

Sherlock was adjusting his skirt when he heard John enter the sitting room. Sherlock stopped breathing, his fingers stilled. 

How would John react? John was blasé about so many sights and events that Sherlock believed John would do nothing. But what _if_?

He was Sherlock Holmes 'Consulting Detective': Designer shirts and trousers, custom made Belstaff Milford coat. Every inch screaming masculine. Even his dressing gown. 

Nothing spoke of the stolen days watching a warm and blissful transformation. Nothing whispered of heels and stockings. Of ginger real-hair wigs. Of handmade nails carefully applied to fingers.

Sherlock bit his tongue as he realized he'd forgotten to lock his door.

"...you are. Mo--" John broke from whatever he was saying. His hand, still on the doorknob, didn't move as his eyes danced over Sherlock. Once. Twice. Three times. John breathed in deeply "as I was saying, Molly said that you must return Mr. Henderson's head. Her supervisor has noticed it's missing."

Sherlock didn't move."Well? Will you just continue to stand there or do you have something to say?"

"You're just standing" John waved his free hand at Sherlock "there."

Sherlock turned to John, a fierce look on his face. "I'm to believe that you are so well adjusted that this doesn't bother you?" Sherlock's hands finally moved as he brushed them up the skirt, the blouse, and finally to his wig.

"Sherlock. I found a head in the refrigerator. And then an arm and a dissected nose. You still talk to a skull, you have a major strop when you lose at Cluedo--"

"That game makes no sense. And you cheat!"

"I don't cheat. I follw the rules. You had Mycroft, _Mycroft_ observe a game along with one of those lads in your homeless network. I still won. And yes, I know you paid the kid."

Sherlock frowned "something is very wrong with you."

"What?" John released the doorknob and stepped back.

"You, you didn't even react. To this. To me."

"And something's wrong with that? What? I should laugh? Call you names? Walk out? I can't just...see you?

Sherlock's eyes roved over John. Donkey coat. Bargain checkered shirt collar peeking out of natural colour jumper. Worn trousers. "John." Sherlock declared.

John rolled his eyes "what?"

"You're John." Sherlock smiled slightly.

"And you're Sherlock?"

Sherlock glanced at himself in the mirror and then returned his gaze to John. "Of all the mysteries in the world..." Sherlock's voice trailed off as he stared at John's face.

"Yes. Well." John coughed "Want me to return the head?"

"Thank you." 

"You're still cooking tonight."

Sherlock's eyes never moved from John's face.

John coughed again "so. Off to return that head." John turned and stepped out of Sherlock's room. 

Sherlock looked at himself in the mirror again. He shook his head and smoothed an errant hair "John. " He breathed in deeply and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Con-crit welcomed.


End file.
